A Slightly Advanced Girls Talk
by Aria Iris
Summary: In a trip to the hot spring, the girls are having a rather... 'advanced' talk in the girls' bath, thanks to something Ayano brought up about Takane. Mekakushidan all girls (minus Hiyori), HaruTaka included, rated M for perverted humor as there's none of the actual 'do' was shown.


**_Warning: This fanfic is quite perverted. Something like perverted light novel humor with slight OOCness (I can't decide whether I love innocently pure Mary or a Mary with wild delusions more, actually.). I gave it an M rating just to be safe! I'm sorry, this was made as self-satisfactions but I want to post it... This was also posted in my dreamwidth._**

* * *

"Say, Takane-san. Did your chest just... grow a lot?"

Just by that moment, heat rushed to Takane's cheeks, but it was certainly not caused by the steaming water of the hot spring. Rather, it was Ayano's sudden statement.

"W—what kind of embarrassing thing are you spouting about?!" Takane stood up and screamed in response, splashing the hot water as bright red looks like it's painted in her cheeks.

"S-sorry! I was just curious..." Ayano looked down at Takane's reaction, as it wasn't something she expects. "I... I guess it's natural..."

"It's okay, Nee-chan. I do think so too... I must say they grown quite a lot in a short time... What happened?"

Kido's gaze was driving a chill to Takane's back. It was almost like a hunter looking for its prey.

"N-nothing." Takane replied in a blush as she sat back on the hot spring pool, not looking at one bit onto the others' eyes.

Kido sighed, and approached her.

"If you had such secret, you should share it with me. Leader's orders."

Kido was calm and sounds like she's talking casually, but Takane is quite sure there's exactly some information she desperately wanted from her. It's really an unpleasant thing for Takane herself to be involved...

"L-Leader, you were concerned about that?! Bigger chest is annoying, you know."

"Momo, you're a natural, please don't shove in our conversation."

"Eeeh?! But I was telling a wise advice!"

Ignoring Momo's said complaints, Kido slides closer to the girl who had her hair down for the occasion.

"So? Ene? What is it?" She said half-whispering, full of curiosity. It only made Takane felt more uncomfortable, sliding further from her.

"N—none of your business." Takane muttered. She wished it could just end soon; however, someone unexpected who did hear them over voiced her speculation.

"Oh! I know! It's because of Haruka-kun, right? With his love? Touch? Something like that?" Mary smiled, hands raised in the air as if she was a student who was going to answer a math question in a class. The innocence look in her face was confusing the others- It took a while for the rest of the girls, but they finally got what's implied as their faces grown redder as an apple.

Obviously, Takane was the first one to yell.

"W-What are you talking about?!" yet her reaction and her redder face was just making the others sure on the truth.

"So it was that kind of pe—perverted things... I—I can't believe... W—what are you doing when you were staying at the hideout!_"_

"K-Kido, it wasn't-"

"T—This is kind of... what did they say about this- lewd, aren't it?!"

"Momo-chan, please listen to me-"

"I... I can't believe this... My seniors are already in that step... Uwaa, so mature..."

"Ayano-chan, not you too! T—this isn't like that...!"

"Then, what is it?!" All of the other girls said in unison.

"U...uhh... Fine! Fine, I'll tell you guys!"

All of sudden, the other four girls sits nicely near her with a blushing face, not really gazing through Takane's eyes, for the exception of Mary who still looked at her curiously. Takane sighed.

"...Uhh, so... We were babbling around one day... and... suddenly, it was on the topic of having children."

"...So after that, Haruka-kun pushed you into bed?!" Mary commented and Ayano continued "And said words like 'Let's make babies, then'?!"

"Seriously, where are you both getting those wild ideas from?! That's not it!"

"S—sorry! I guess real life couldn't go as fictional erotic comics I accidentally found in Shintarou's room yesterday..."

"...Y—yeah, even my books doesn't have those I think!"

"Your book is male on male, Mary, they couldn't start making children, aren't they?" Kido commented.

"Oh, that's right!" Mary replied, and as she noticed Takane's sharp, angry gaze, she continued. "Ah, please continue on, Ene-chan!"

"You guys..." Takane soften back her gaze. "So then, Haruka said that he loved me so much that he wanted to have a family with me one day."

"...And then he pushed you into bed?!" Momo spontantenously commented, once again making Takane blush.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP WITH YOUR WILD IMAGINATIONS?!" Takane yelled, calmness started to rip out of her expression even more.

"S—sorry. Please continue."

"A—and then I, becoming embarrassed, said whatever comes to my head like 'Hah, I'm not even suited as a mother anyways! I think I can't even feed my baby with my flat chest!'," Takane glared before the girls could comment. "T—then, he said in a completely serious face- 'Then, I'll make it grow big! Let me touch them!', and I hit him for sexual harassment."

"...Ene-chan, that's domestic abuse..."

"S—shut up! We weren't even married yet! Besides, later on I gave up and... yeah... you know." Her gaze was averted, and before the others commented, she continued on, "I personally think this wasn't only that, but he's been asking me to drink more milk and more normal stuffs like that."

Mary gasped. "S—so it was something like- 'I'm going to make you my perfect concubine, so I'm growing you for it', right?! U...uwa."

"Mary-chan... your delusion is too crazy." Momo commented.

"...Why do I even bother telling the four of you anyways?! I'm getting out!" Takane rised, trying to get her towel and got out of the hot spring and the slightly perverted girls' talk.

"Waaaait! Let's not talk about that anymore, then! Don't get out on your own, Takane-saaaan!"

Thanks to the power of Ayano (and probably Mary too, Takane couldn't really see her face that time) puppy eyes, Takane gave up as she sighed and sat back on the pool.

She just hoped she won't be here for telling more.

**_...omake..._**

On the other side of the hot spring, the guys were eavesdropping.

"Y—you guys shouldn't do this..."

"It wasn't our fault, Seto. They were yelling! It's obvious if we got curious and try to hear more, right~ Ooooi, Hibiya, check how far have Ene-chan grown~"

"I just checked out with my powers and it's true. Whoa... Too bad Hiyori wasn't able to join our vacation... I want to see her..."

"Holy shit. I thought there were something fishy about her growth... Haruka-senpai, you're kind of... bold, aren't you."

"Ahaha, I guess so... And Hibiya-kun, it's not wise to use your powers to peek my wife."

"Already saying that she's your wife?!"

"She's going to be anyway, so it's fine, right~"


End file.
